


Not yours

by lokish



Series: VLD omegaverse/AU's [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, Read the notes in the end, There's an explination, lance centric, svance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokish/pseuds/lokish
Summary: Sometimes people is not who we think they are.Secrets are a dangerous thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There’s an explination of the fanfic at the end, because this idea is a bit strange…

When they all became part of Voltron, something happened to Lance. He was not the same boy he once was. Yes, he was still loud and funny, but he avoid the others by foccusing on training and spending most of his time inside Blue not letting anyone else in. 

It was fine at first, really. Shiro thought Lance was dealing with the changes on his own way. He knew this whole ‘you are now protectors of the Universe and must defeat the Galra’ stuff was hard to swallow. So he, like everyone else, gave him space. 

Of course, Shiro still visited him at nights just to talk a little. Sometimes, Hunk and Pidge were there. Sometimes, it was Keith. Sometimes, it was only the two of them. 

Shiro quickly noticed that even when Lance was really loud and open about many things, he was a very secretive person. He was always working inside Blue and doing researches in the castle’s library. Nobody knew what Lance was actually doing, but somehow, they were all fine with it. 

Hunk, unlike Shiro and the others, was not surprised at all. When Hunk met Lance, the boy had no friends at all. He liked to talk a lot in classes, made funny jokes, etc. But he never hang out with anyone. He used to spend all day in his room working on his assignments and sometimes, working in things not related to school. Whenever Hunk asked Lance what he was doing, he always told him he was only studying or doing something important. This never bothered Hunk, he just accepted Lance the way he was. 

Now that Lance was back to his old-self, ‘thanks to the stress’ Hunk thought, they had no other option than wait for his friend to feel comfortable again to go back to his happy-self. 

.

After rescuing Slav, Lance started avoiding him. The both of them shared some weird glances, but never talked. Lance looked wary, and Slav was… Strange as always. Nobody truly noticed except for Pidge.

She was worried about but everytime she tried to interfire to see if she could help, Slav gave her only more stupid information about other realities and Lance just plained ignored her.

It was frustating, but she couldn’t do much thanks to the little fact that they are fighting a war and need to focus on other matters.

After defeating Zarkon and Shiro’s disappearance, Pidge finds Slav and Lance talking in Blue’s hangar. Lance hands him some papers while holding a little screen displaying some data with his other hand. They seem to be discussing something serious, and before she can get closer to listen what they are talking about, they walk inside Blue.

It’s weird and she doesn’t truly knows what going on, but she can’t truly complain when hours after that Lance starts acting like his happy-self again.

.

Lotor appears. He’s smart, he’s wicked, and he’s always a step ahead of them. 

The Galra tricks them, steals the comet and makes a powerful ship with it. Before leaving without leaving a trace, he stuns and hacks the lions, leaving them useless and taking the information they had inside.

For some reason, Lance is not worried about it and he only starts training harder than ever.

.

Everything happens in a blur. 

Shiro’s back. Black rejects him. Everyone keeps fighting and trying to find a new balance.

They find Matt in a strange planet as the new leader of a strong group of rebels that has been giving the Galra Empire a hard time. Pidge is happy and everyone is in tears by the beautiful moment. 

They all take a moment to relax and let Pidge, Matt and Shiro to catch up. 

Lance looks anxious, Keith is confused by this.

Then Lotor finds them and attacks them by surprise.

Most of the rebels escape thanks to Voltron, but before the paladins can retreat they get captured. Suddenly, they are now in some high security galra prison locked in diffenrent cells. 

Life doesn’t look bright for the defenders of the universe anymore. 

.

The guards puts some cuffs on the paladins and guides them to the arena (not as warriors but spectators). Shiro is clearly scared, and Keith is trying to give him his support by standing close to him. Hunk is looking everywhere nervously and Pidge is trying to come up with a plan. 

Lance is nowhere to be seen. 

Lotor walks in and sits in a throne, his generals behind him.

“Greetings paladins.” 

“Where is Lance?” Hunk asks and Lotor laughs. 

“Hush, the show is about to begin.”

The gates of the arena open, and some galra soldiers brings Lance and Matt to the center. Pidge screams his name and the others just gasp in surprise. The boys are no longer in their armors, but a tight black suit. 

“Matthew Holt, leader of the Rebellion. I must admit you have proven to be quite a nuisance in my plans, but you are still a great warrior. I respect you, and that is why I’ll offer you a deal. I will free you and your friends, if you tell me everything about your little organization. Their plans, where are they hiding, everything. What do you say?”

Matt looks over where his sister and friends are a lets out a heavy sigh. 

“… No.”

“What did you say?” 

“I said, no. I won’t put the Rebellion at risk. I can’t.” 

“Well, what if i offer you something different. If you prove yourself in the Arena and become my new Champion–”

“NO!” Shiro screams and Pidge looks like she’s about to cry.

“Do you want me to kill for you, Lotor? Do you really think I would agree to something like that?” Lotor doesn’t answer, he only smiles. “No, I will never become your puppet. No matter what you offer to us, we will never bow to you.”

“Oh, really?” The Prince rises from his throne. He has a strange look on his face. “Are you sure you are speaking for all of you?” 

“… I am sure.” Matt says, and Lotor starts laughing, startling everyone. 

“Well, well. I apologise, but you are not the only one I offered something. I actually had a chat earlier with the Blue Paladin, and let me tell you, he was quite eager. I think, he’s really happy with our deal. Aren’t you, Lance?” 

Everyone is now staring at Lance with wide eyes. Keith feels angry, Hunk doesn’t know what to believe, Shiro and Pidge doesn’t understand what’s happening. Lance doesn’t react, he only gives Lotor an angry glare. 

“Bring Matthew here. I want him and the paladins to enjoy the show. Please, someone get his opponent, we are about to begin. Lance, dear, choose your weapon.” 

The soldiers free the boy and steps aside. In the box in front of him there are no long range weapons, so he chooses a sword. When he turns around, instead of a warrior Lance sees a small alien tied to a chair. He raises an eyebrown. 

“What is this?” 

“Your first task is to kill that man over there. He is innocent, he hasn’t commited any crimes in his life. He’s a nobody, really.”

“Then why would you want me to kill him?”

“I want to see if you are capable of doing what’s necessary to become my Champion.” 

.

.

.

Lance takes a deep breath and walks towards his victim.

The team starts screaming his name, begging not to do it.

He shares a glance with the alien, they are looking at him with wide eyes filled with tears and fear. 

“Please, don’t–!”

“… I have no choice.”

.

.

.

Silence from the crowd.

There’s a purple blood dripping from his sword.

Lotro smiles and they bring another prisoner, the real fight starts this time.

.

Lance fights. 

He amazing, he’s ruthless, he’s terrifying and the paladins feels at lost. 

He kills all of his opponents. No matter how big or strong they are, Lance’s wins everytime. 

Never showing any mercy or doubt. 

A month passes. Lance is officially the new Champion, and he’s better than Shiro was. 

It’s terrible and they don’t’ know what to think of their friend. They don’t know what Lotor offered to Lance, but they know it’s really important if Lance is willing to kill in cold blood anyone who steps in his way. 

.

Lotor makes Matt face Lance in the Arena. 

Matt tries to talk to Lance and make him see reason. For a few moments, Lance seems to listen. But then Lotor reminds the boy they have a deal, and just like that, the former Blue Paladin returns to the fight and without hesitation he takes his sword and aims for the heart. 

Matt is not fast enough. 

They fall together to the ground. 

Pidge screams. 

Everyone looks pale. 

The crowd is cheering. 

Matt opens his eyes and looks down. Lance holds the hilt of his weapon, but there is no sword. His armor is glowing blue, like an energy shield around him and everything falls into place. 

“It was a trick.” Lance said after a few seconds. 

“Of course it was, Lancey dear. Do you truly think I would let you kill him? He’s important, I need him alive. But you’ve done and incredible job.”

“You just wanted to see if I was capable of killing one of  _them._ ”

“Yes, and you passed the test.”

.

.

.

Nobody can look at Lance the same way anymore.  

.

.

.

The Princess and the Blade of Marmora finds them. They escape, and even when Lance has the chance to go with them, he stays. None of them, not even Hunk, makes the attempt to convice to go. 

Time passes. Matt becomes the new Blue Paladin, but not truly. He and Allura shares the Blue Lion. She accepts the both of them, but she still doesn’t seems happy to choose a new paladin. They know the one that she wants is Lance, but… Everything is complicated now. 

They keep fighting. 

One month passes, then two, then six.

Lotor has mastered the quintessence. He’s strong, he’s dangerous, and he can travel through realities now. 

It’s tough. It doesn’t seem real. But they are able to neutralize Lotor. It’s not forever, but thanks to the aid of others they are able to stop the Galra Prince at least for a bit. 

His ship is heavily damaged, and they sneak in while the Blade and Rebels fights the Generals.

They are ready to face Lotor now. He’s alone in his quarters, they have him trapped. They are about to get inside when they hear a familiar voice.

“You promised to me!”

“I will give you your prize after you kill the paladins.”

“… I won’t.” 

“Really? Well, then I guess you and I have no deal.”

“You son of a–!"  There’s screaming, and even when none of the paladins can see what’s going on they can guess the both of them are fighting. Then a strange silence arrives, and carefully, they enter the room. 

They gasp. 

Lotor is dead, and there, holding the decapitated head of the Galra Prince with one hand, covered in blood, panting hard, with a lost look in his eyes… Is Lance. 

“I should’ve done this since the beggining.” Lance whispered, mostly to himself. 

“Lance?” Hunk asks with tremor in his voice. The boy jumps and looks at the paladins with surprise. 

“Guys…” 

“…Lance, why don’t you… Leave the sword and…  Come with us–”

“Are you crazy, Shiro?! He tried to kill Matt! And look what he did here!”

“Pidge is right! After everything he has done–!” 

_CLANK!_

Lance’s sword hits the floor. 

“It’s ok, I don’t need it anymore. I only need this.” He says, refering to the head and before anyone can ask him anything there’s a big explosion and everything goes black. 

Lance takes this moment to run away. 

.

He lifts the head to the monitor wich scans Lotor’s face. Some gates to a strange laboratory opens and Lance runs inside. In the middle of the room there’s something similar to a cryopod with a person inside. 

Lance takes a big breath and puts his hand over his mouth. 

_It’s him._

He touches the panel of the pod with hesitation, and aftter a few second the pod opens, letting a man fall to the ground. Lance walks towards him and kneels. He caress his cheek with the back of his hand. There are tears falling from his eyes now. 

“I found you, I finally found you.” He whispers.

The man stars coughing and opens his eyes just to close them again, trying to adjust to the light. 

“Where I am?… I-Isamu? Is that you?” Lance smiles and tenderly kisses the man’s hairline. “H-how?” 

“Shh, it’s ok. You’re with me now, Sven. Don’t worry. I got you, buddy.” 

He spent several years looking for him, and now, he wasn’t to let him go. 


	2. Explination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins meet Lance again and his strange companion.

Once the Galras noticed Lotor’s absence, the fight stopped.

The paladins returned to the castle feeling cold. They didn’t speak, they didn’t feel anything in that moment. Finally, after so many fights, Lotor was dead.

And what surprised them the most, its that he didn’t die because of them. The paladins of Voltron. No, he was slaughtered by his own Champion. 

They still couldn’t believe it.

_Lance killed Lotor._

The princess was looking at them with wide eyes. She couldn’t believe the news either.

“Lance… Lance killed Lotor.” Repeated Hunk, who looked pale at memory of his old friend covered in blood and holding Lotor’s as if it was nothing.

“I just still can’t understand why would he do something like that. I mean, wasn’t he supposed to be loyal to Lotor?” Asked Pidge, she was sitting beside Matt. He had her wrapped around his arms.

“He’s loyal to no one. He wasn’t loyal to Lotor and wasn’t loyal to us.” Said Keith in a bitter tone.

Shiro sighed feeling uncomfortable. This whole ‘Lance-mess’ started when they were captured. The prince promised something to him. Something so precious and valued, that it was worth betraying everyone and killing those foolish enough to get in his way.

In the end, Lotor broke his promise. He pushed Lance too far, Shiro assumed, by asking him to kill them and refusing to fulfill his part of the deal. The Black Paladin still wondered why, after sacrificing so much, he still refused to fight them. Shouldn’t have been easier after causing so much pain to add a few more kills to your list?

Shiro sat next to Hunk and put and arm around Hunk. The Yellow paladin looked really nervous.

“Whatever drove Lance to kill Lotor… I guess we should be grateful.” Hunk tensed by his side and Shiro made his grip on him stronger. “I know we all are… Unsettled by this. But we can’t forget that we have duties.”

“Shiro is right,” Said Princess Allura. “We cannot let Lance’s decisions distract us. The Galra do not have a leader anymore. This means soon Galra generals or any Galra with ambitions will try to take control. We cannot let that happen.”

They agreed. It was not ideal to just… Ignore everything of what happened with Lance. But it was easier to fight now, and make questions later. Because Lance was still important to them, and the more they thought about him, more doubts they had about everything.

 

 

* * *

 

Months passed before they saw Lance again.

They were on a mission. It was simple. Just go and retrieve a weird object before the Galra does because its powerful and can be use as a weapon. You know, the typical.

It was easily done and were getting ready to leave when the heard  a sound.

They weren’t alone in that ship.

Keith activated his bayard, but before he could make a move a strange energy surround them. They couldn’t move, they couldn’t speak.

Hunk felt the panic rising inside him. Pidge tried to think in a plan to scape but she saw no way of breaking free from the trap.

Matt and Shiro were trying their hardest to move, but it was impossible.

They were at the total mercy of an unknown enemy.

Someone in a black armor stepped in to the room pointing at them with a riffle.

“…You’re not Galra.” He said in a voice oddly familiar with heavy accent. The stranger got closer and seemed to be staring at their armors. There was a sharp gasp. “You’re Voltron.”

Suddenly, the trap was gone and they could move again.

“Bae, you need to come here. We have company…. No, they aren’t hostile… It’s Voltron.” The stranger whispered a few things and after he was finish talking he turned to them. “I must apologize. I didn’t realize I was in the presence of the Defenders of the Universe. Your armors are quite different from what I imagined and I mistook you for Galra. Many have tried to steal this artifact before you.”

“It’s ok” Said Shiro. “We know. That’s why we came. We are trying to move it to somewhere safe, away from them.”

The man laughed. “That’s nice, but it isn’t necessary. The one you have there is a fake. We use it a bait to capture Galras or any fool that tries to steal it. The real one is safely hidden.”

Keith sighed. “So we came for nothing?”

“Well, I am relieved that someone else is helping us to keep the peace around here.” Said Hunk with a small smile.

“Excuse me, but who are you? Do you work for a rebel cause?” Asked the Blue Paladin in turn, Matt.

The stranger shook his head. “It’s just me and my lover. We work alone and sometimes help other causes to fight or free prisoners. We do what we can, really.”

Shiro smiled. “That’s great. I’m glad to hear there are others fighting for good in the universe.”

“Oh, it’s only what’s right to do.”

Thhe Black paladin was going to speak again when suddenly Pidge scream filled the room. When they turned, they saw _him._

Lance.

He looked out of breath as his eyes were shinning with tears. He thought he wasn’t going to see them ever again. The universe is a big place full of possibilities, what are the odds?

There was silence for a few moments. Lance gave a step forward and they a step behind.

The stranger walked to his side and put an arm around his waist.

“I believe your friends would like and explanation.”  He said in a voice that sound so much like Shiro when he was trying to be patience with you.

Lance took a deep breath and nodded.

“An explanation for what?! For betraying us? For almost killing Matt?” Keith was angry and nobody could blame him. 

To their surprise, Lance said “Yes, for all of that and more.”

“Oh, so almost killing my brother is justifiable! Good to know!”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Do you think I’m stupid? Matt was never in danger.”

“And how are you so sure?” Asked Shiro. The boy shrugged.

“Because I’ve done it before. Lotor always uses that trick without fail. No matter how much I change the timelines, he always uses Matt as a sacrifice lamb to turn me against the Paladins. Only once he used Keith. Things were horrible wrong in that line.”

The Paladins shared some confused looks.

“You’ve done it… before? I’m sorry buddy, but I don’t think I heard you right.”

“Oh, no. You heard me right Hunk.”

“But-but that would mean---!”

“I think you should sit and let Lance speak, don’t you think?” Said the stranger besides Lance with a soft voice.

“Excuse me, but who the fuck are you?” Asked Pidge getting a harsh look from Shiro and Matt. The stranger laughed and Lance smiled.

Without saying a word he raised his hands to his helmet and took it off.

The surprises never cease.

Right there, in front of them, there’s a man with Shiro’s face only wearing a different haircut. His hair was completely black and his face didn’t have the scar.

“My name is Sven, pleasure to meet you.”

 

* * *

 

There was shock and denial. Everyone thought this was a trick. And who could’ve blame? After they all gone through, it was a good thing they weren’t so trustful. In the vast of space, you never know who can be friend or foe.

But this, this was really happening.

“I do not belong to this reality.” Said Lance, making everyone stare at him in disbelief. “I am from another reality where I’m known as Isamu. I was a Paladin of Voltron there too. We both were. “He added the last part sending a loving look at Sven’s direction. “I used to Pilot the Red and Blue lion and Sven the Black lion and sometimes Blue, too.”

“Assuming that you are telling us the truth, why are you here and how does this explain everything that you’ve done so far?” Matt asked in curiosity.

Lance-Isamu?-laughed. “Oh, I’m getting there.” The smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. “There was a… Terrible fight. After we defeated Lotor, the witch was the only one left. She, before dying, casted a spell. She made… Sven disappeared. Everyone thought he was dead but I just… Couldn’t move on.” Sven took his hand and hold it tight. “I refused too believe he was dead, so I kept looking for him around the universe and found an altean witch, the last one of her kind. She helped me and told that Sven was alive, but lost in a other reality. She couldn’t tell me witch, but gave me a special crystal that allowed me to jump in between realities until finding the one he was trapped in.”

“So you got stuck with us.” Said Keith.

“Well, that’s a way to put it. The crystal stopped working once I reached my destination. So I can’t return to my original reality. Not that it matters. My family died when the Galras invaded Earth. I have nothing waiting for me back there. Also, Sven is the only one I need.” He said with a sweet smile. Sven laughed and gave him a little kiss on the lips.

“I love you.” He whispered.

Shiro went completely red. It was awkward seeing his other-reality-self being head over heals for his teammate.

“Aww! That’s so romantic guys! But really, that’s only explains like, one thing. You aren’t our Lance. Get it. Wait, are we supposed to have a Lance in this reality? An Isamu? If so, what happened to him? Why isn’t he here? And you also said you’ve done this before but you can’t jump in realities anymore. So how are you able to repeat it? And realities are different from each others, I mean, that guy is supposed to be Shiro but has a different look and name. So, the other realties you visited before must have been different therefore there’s absolutely no way you could have predict everything—”

“Hunk, buddy, you are asking all the right questions but you are making me dizzy.” He said with a smile. “As I said, I’m getting there. Lance, the boy from your reality, was never supposed to go to the Garrison. He actually is a great swimmer and dreams to be in Olympic level. I talked to him once, explaining everything. He believed me and was kind to me. He told me it was ok for me to take his place. He loves his country and family too much and doesn’t like the idea of leaving Earth to fight for years in a war that it is not his. He’s a great person, and if I weren’t here he would have taken the role of a Paladin because it’s what’s right. “He remembered the time when he met Lance. The real Lance. It was amazing and made him feel welcome. But seeing the faces of the loved ones lost was too painful for him. He never tried meeting him again. “Now, when I arrived… I did everything wrong. My chances of ever seeing Sven again dropped to 0. It was… Awful. I died in battle and when I woke up, well, I was back to square one. I was confused, but time later I learned the witch put me some kind of spell trapping me in a loop which I was unable to escape. The only way I could be set free was reuniting with Sven. Of course this were good news, I had infinite chances to try and find my lover.”

“That’s why you attacked me in the arena.”

“Of course. The first time it happened I refused to hurt you. Lotor punished me and told me everything about his plan. Then I died and started again.”

“But how were you able to know which path to follow?”

“Well, you saw all that extra work I did back in the Garrison? I wasn’t studying, I was making charts and calculations the way Slav taught me to do in one of the timelines. I was trying to analyze which path I had to take next and what action was going to increase or decrease my chances of seeing Sven again.”

“That’s insane! You can’t just do something like that!” Said Pidge with wide eyes.

“Oh, you can. Slav taught me, but it took me a few lives to master it. I still asked the Slav from this timeline to check on my work when I arrived, just to be sure. He’s really nice. He has been nothing but helpful.”

“Well, that’s explains your weird relationship with him.”

“Oh? You noticed, Pidge?”

“Kind of hard not to. You were happier after he arrived.”

Lance was going to talk, but Keith interrupted with an angry tone. “With all of this knowledge you have, couldn’t have you helped us avoiding the dead threating experiences? Couldn’t have you save some lives?”

The boy sighed. “Oh, Keith. Some things are meant to happen. Sometimes, saving others lead to your dead. And sometimes, avoiding situations leaves you without the experience or knowledge you require to face other things. You must believe me when I tell you that some things are unavoidable.”

“Oh, so this isn’t about just _decreasing_ your chances of meeting him again?” Asked the boy bitterly.

Lance flinched.

“Of course not! I did it to protect you! All of you! In the realities I made huge chances usually end up in dead! When you guys die or get badly hurt, with no way of recovery, the Galras always win. I can’t be selfish. Yes, finding is Sven is my main goal every time, but not at the coast of the whole universe!” lance was angry and hurt, the could see it in his eyes. Keith gave a step back and felt a little guilty for putting Lance in that place, but it was good to know the truth.

Sven put his hands on Lance shoulders and whispered in his ear soft words. Lance calmed down and took a deep breath.

“I’m not evil, you know? I know I killed before, but no one innocent. Well, except for that alien in the arena, which I still feel awful about. But, yeah… I see as a family, I never wanted to hurt you. But I couldn’t tell you about my plans. In order to find Sven I had to do certain things. Like, putting all about Sven inn Blue so when Lotor hacked the lions, he would find him for me  and them use him as a way to lure me in. I had to become a champion. I had to do everything right. But not too right. Otherwise things end up in disaster. I killed Lotor, and the moment I did I realized that was it. I didn’t need to serve Lotor for him to let me in the chambers where he trapped Sven. I just needed his head. As odd and terrifying that sounds.”

“This is… A lot to take in.” said Shiro. He looked lost.

“I know.”

“I need to sit down.” Said Hunk.

“Sit down. Think about what I said. Let it sink. And we will talk about it in a few minutes.”

.

.

.

.

A half hour passed. When they finally talked, they discussed it and Lance-Isamu! Not Lance, Isamu!-gave them their space and sat beside Sven in the other side of the room. His lover kissed him softly on the lips, whispering that everything was going to be ok. They had each other, anyways.

“Isamu?” Shiro called with hesitation.

The couple turned to them. The paladins looked nervous.

“So, what do you think?”

“Well, we believe you. And to be honest? I am so glad right now to know that my best friend is not evil or something.”

“Yeah, I agree with Hunk. I’m haooy to know that you aren’t evil. And that you didn’t tried to kill me for real.” Matt said with a smile. Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Anyways, we have come to the conclusion that you are cool. Both of you.”

Keith cleared his throat. “Yeah, I guess you are cool.”

“Oh, wow! Keith! I am so touched!” Isamu said with a big smile and the others laughed.

“Be nice, love. He’s trying.”

They laughed a bit more.

“Lance… Isamu“Shiro gave a few steps closer before continuing. “We want you to return to the castle with us. Both of you.”

The boy opened his eyes in surprise. They were-?

“We were hurt and confused. And things are still… Strange. But you are good, and you are part of us. We would like you to come back. You and… Sven,” Said Shiro with a little blush in his face. He still couldn’t believe this man was him from another reality. “ are welcome to come with us.”

“Oh… My God… Are you serious? You guys are really ok? With all of this?”

The paladins gave Isamu bright smiles. The boy started crying.

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” he hugged them. God, how much he had missed them. He turned to Sven and gave him a passionate kiss. There were some wolf whistles behind him and Shiro only got redder. He had to get used to this.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was done with this, didn't you? 
> 
> Ha! Hope you liked this, I know I took my time but hey! It's finally here! 
> 
> Pleaseeeee, leave me some comments! They bring me life! Also, don't you worry I'll keep writing and updating my other stories. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me explain, Lance is not Lance, he is Isamu. And he never got over Sven’s death, his lover. Then, he finds out he wasn’t truly dead but lost in another reality… So, after defeating the Galra in his own reality, he starts traveling others in hopes to find his lost lover. Unfortunately he gets stuck in one, the vld-reality where he changes his name to Lance. 
> 
> He finds that the in the reality he’s stuck in, according to a certain alien who knows he doesn’t belong there, he has a 97% chance to find his lover! But the thing is, Isamu makes mistakes, and those mistakes reduces or incresees his chances. Now, you must understand here that Isamu is trapped in a loop. He’s bound to repeat that reality over and over again until he finds Sven. 
> 
> So, what does he do? He makes research, he starts working hard to see what path should he take next and this rises his chances of fiding Sven. 
> 
> That’s why he joins Voltron.  
> That’s why the Blue Lion loves him so much (him and Sven. No matter the reality, she still recognize him as her pilot)  
> That’s why he avoids Slav at first, because he knows the alien can feel he doesn’t belong there.  
> That’s why he lets Lotor take away his information. Because the Prince has the ways to find his lover for him. Because he knows if he doesn’t let Lotor take the comet and everything else, he won’t Sven. He let Voltron have the comet in one reality, and it reduced the chances of finding his lover to 0.  
> That’s why he joins the arena.  
> That’s why he stabs Pidge’s brother. He already knows that Lotor wasn’t going to let him kill him.  
> That’s why he stays, and does everything the Prince says.  
> But he kills Lotor because he’s tired. He never did it before, that was new. And that, was the final step he needed to get his lover. 
> 
> I had more in my mind, about the team fiding the truth. About seeing Sven and his relationship to Lance and learning how he was never Lance, but Isamu, a paladin from another reality. But you know, I’m tired of writing and i’m still writing the 5th part of in reverse so… Let me guys know what you think about this crazy idea i had.


End file.
